


Silver and Sunset

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, SPN Femslash February, SPN Femslash Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Jody and Donna get to spend some time together at Donna's place, away from the girls, their jobs, and most of all hunting... right?





	Silver and Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 2: Sunset
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Donna gently laid the blanket out over the back of the porch swing. It had been three weeks since she had seen Jody and she wanted to make sure their reunion was perfect. She had set up about a dozen mason jars around the back porch with candles inside them, and all the had to do was light them a little before sunset.

She stepped back inside her home, it was warm and smelled like the hot spiced apple cider she was warming up in the crock pot. Everything was neat and tidy, the way that Jody liked it, and it had taken Donna most of the day to do it. She had spent the day doing laundry and cleaning, not her normal favorite things to on her day off, but something she would do for Jody, every time.

Music was playing in the background, something random off Spotify or Pandora, Donna couldn’t remember which program she had set it to, but she knew that she would need to change it soon. She had set up a special list for this evening, and even bought one of those special Bluetooth speakers so she could play the music on the porch.

She grabbed her phone to look at the time. 5:45pm. The sun would be setting in about 45 minutes, and Jody should be arriving in about 20 to 30, depending on the traffic. _Plenty of time for her to grab a shower then light the candles and set up the speaker,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Jody impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Three weeks is long time to go without seeing Donna, but they had both been busy with work, and the near eight-hour car trip can take a toll on anyone. Thankfully, she was in the final stretch, only 10 minutes a few back roads to get to Donna’s home. Unlike Jody, who had the girls, Donna lived alone, so it was always peaceful to get away to her place.

Jody pulled out her phone and quickly swiped at it without looking to call Donna. After several rings, the phone went to voicemail. Jody pulled the phone away from her ear and offered it a quick glance before putting her eyes back on the road. She disconnected the call before she had to leave a voicemail and pressed the call button again. The call went to voicemail again, but before disconnecting, she chose to leave a message, “Babe, it’s me. I’m almost there, I just wanted to give you a heads up so you could get your laundry off the floor. I’ll see you soon.”

She frowned and stepped on the gas. Donna wouldn’t miss a call if the world was ending. She threw out a silent prayer to Castiel, _Please, let her be ok._

* * *

Jody pulled up a few minutes later, cutting what should have been 10 minutes down to four. She put the car in park and slowly slid out. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. The light on the front porch was already turned on for her, despite it not being dark yet, and she could faintly hear music playing from somewhere within the house. She put her gun in her holster to be on the safe side and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

She quietly walked up to the front door and checked the knob to see if it was unlocked. It turned, and she cursed under her breath that she could open it. Jody slid inside silently and closed the door behind her, gently placing her bag on the floor next to it.

When she looked up, Jody’s jaw dropped. Candles lit the room and the scent of spiced apple cider filled the air. She looked towards the back door and saw that it was open to the porch. She crept towards the door and peeked outside.

“Hey there Sunshine.” Donna looked over her shoulder from the spot she was lounging in on the porch swing. “Is that a pistol in your holster, or are ya just happy to see me?” She patted the spot between her legs. “Come get comfy with me? Ya beat the sunset like I hoped ya would.”

Jody let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and rolled her eyes. “You scared me half to death.” She sat down and leaned back against Donna. “You didn’t answer when I called.”

Donna patted at her pockets. “Oh shit. I’m sorry. I must’ve left my phone in my room.” She wrapped her arms around her lover and squeezed her tightly. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I was focused on getting things perfect for this evening.”

“What’s so special about this evening Donna?” Jody sat up and started to turn around to look at Donna. She paused as she finally noticed all the extra little decorations that were set up on the porch. There was a table next to them, set up with two mugs of hot spiced cider; the very same that she had smelled as she walked in the front door. “What is all this Babe?”

A shy smile crept across Donna’s lips. “I know we both said that we don’t want to get married again. We’ve both had our problems, ya know?”

“Donna?”

“Hush Jody. I gotcha a little something. It doesn’t have to mean marriage unless ya want it to. But it is a little something to remind ya that I’m yours and you’re mine.” Donna pulled out a small box from behind a small pillow that she had been laying on. “So whatcha say Sunshine? You and me against the world?” She cracked open the box to reveal a simple, but elegant silver band.

Jody’s head snapped back and forth several times between the ring and Donna’s face. “Donna, are you serious?”

“Nope. Ya know, I just did all this for nothin’.”

“You brat!” Jody took the ring out of the box and handed it to Donna before offering her hand. “You know I’m yours.”

Donna slid the ring onto Jody’s finger then gently cupped her hands around her lover’s face. “And I’m yours Jody.” She wiped away a few happy tears that had escaped Jody’s eyes before kissing her. “Come here Sunshine.”

Jody turned around and leaned back into Donna’s embrace. The two of them entwined their fingers as they contently snuggled and watched the sun set below the tree line.


End file.
